


Secrets

by Flautistcoming2read (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astral and Barian world are one., F/F, F/M, Hart is verry sassy, M/M, Other Worlds, Past Character Death, Rebirth, Reunions, Secrets, Suicide Attempt sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flautistcoming2read
Summary: Kite has a big big secret. Well multiple ones. He's probably kept a few from everyone he's met. After the final battle for the numeron code is over, they are being revealed. As a new threat emerges along with these secrets can Kite decide what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the English names in my work like Kite, Hart and Tori. Hope this isn't a total mess.

**Monday 26th November**  - Three weeks since the end of the war. 

* * *

It had been three weeks since the end of Yuma's duel against Astral and things were slowly returning back to normal. Well with the addition of the Barians as humans. Now the seven and Iris live in the renovated Kastle mansion. 

Heartland Academy has new members like Mihael (Trey) and the Ex-Barians. Even, Vector is attending the school. The hardest part was creating identities for all the guy who had been reborn.

Yuma was the person finding the end the hardest as Astral was gone. This time he was taking it a lot easier as he had all his friends and had just saved the universe. His friends would tell you this fact had become rather annoying.

Thomas (Quattro) had started professionally dueling again trying to make his way back to the top. So far he has had great success. 

Dr. Faker had offered for the Arklight family to move to the Tower. The family had graciously accepted the offer. Since they are now living together Chris (Quinton), Kite, Hart, Dr. Faker and Byron (Vetrix) were investigating different dimensions.

 Then there was Astral. With him (assuming he's a he) there isn't much too tell. As he was back in Astral and Barian world, no one had anyway too contact him. Even without Astral the golden key still hung faithfully around Yuma's neck.

* * *

**8:46** Fourteen minutes until school started. 

"Brrrrrrrrr Brrrrrrrrr Brrrrrrrrr," screeched the alarm clock.

Yuma was late.

As quickly as he could, he threw on a bunch of cloths before grabbing his key. 

It was a race against time. 

**8:52** Eight minutes until school started. 

"Yuma don't forget your lunch!"

"Thanks Grandma," He grapped his lunch and was on his way but not without first giving a kiss, "I didn't forget this time."

"Oh what a dear." His grandma responded.

**8:55** Five minutes until school started. 

"Hey Yuma, wanna race me?" asked Bronk riding his skateboard skillfully. 

"Yeah, I never back down from a challenge!" replied Yuma whilst jumping into the air.

It was in that moment, Bronk took the opportunity to launch himself forwards and yelled "See you at school then!"

**8:58** Two minutes until school started. 

"Yuma, hey, wait up"

"We've got to get to school Vector." 

"I know, we'll go the Ray way!" 

Without a response from Yuma he dragged him off. 

**9:17** Seventeen minutes after school started. 

Yuma and Vector emerged through the classroom door. They may have been covered in thorns and hace been attacked by guard dogs but Yuma was finally at school. 

"There you two are. Better late never," stated Mr Kay.

* * *

"Right, have you got that"

"Yep, Chris," replied a bored Hart as his fingers danced across a laptop heating his thighs, "I doubt this is going to work if the first how many? Oh right, fifty-eight times didn't!"

Before Hart could continue, he received an icy glare from the corner of the lab where Kite sat overlooking a bright screen.

The three sat researching different dimensions in a room lit only with the glow of monitors screens and the dull light of a failing bulb. Though the computers were well past present standards, the actual room was far past its best. There is a reason for this; Heartland Tower had not been rebuilt fully. 

Being built was the actual lab they were going to use. That was why the room was only furnished with five chairs and a bunch of equipment. All the items were able to be moved quickly ready for the change. 

Four failed attempts later (bringing the total up to sixty-two) and a lot of brass comments later, a noise called for Chris and Hart to turn around.

"Agggghhh" 

Once turned around, they saw Kite doubled over in pain clutching his chest. Immediately, they both ran over too see what was the matter and try and help. They wondered if they could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vector's turn now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter so excited. Hope you enjoy.

**7:17**

Vectors been awake only two minutes and already walked to and from the cupboard five times. Mentally, asking himself the same question he did everyday. Why? What's the point. Do I deserve this?

It had started a few days after everyone had returned. Yuma was expressing how happy he was for all his friends to be together at school. He was being his normal talkative self, not thinking before he spoke when he hit a nerve.

_"Hey Vector isn't it funny to think about how just a few weeks ago you were plotting to destroy me but now we're best buds."_

_Yuma waited for a reply that didn't come so he tried again. This time you could hear worry in his words._

_"Vector we are best buds, right?"_

_The words finally got though to Vector as he looked at Yuma trying to match his smile. His voice wobbled at an attempt to sound happy._

_"Yeah, Yuma I've just remembered I've got go," answered Vector still deep in thought as he ran home._

_"Wait up!" an anxious Yuma cried as he started to run after Vector. Before he could go Shark grabbed his arm and shook his head. Yuma didn't have time to protest since the bell rang and he was dragged back to class._

_After school ended, the six Ex-Emperors were waiting for Shark to open the door of the old mansion. A soft 'click was heard and the door swang open. Six pairs of feet passed the porch before they started hearing a faint sobbing sound coming from upstairs._

_"Vector, Iris?!?" called Rio._

_"H-h-h-here, I up h-h-h-ere," cried Iris in-between sobs, "I-i-i'm in V-v-vector's r-r-room"_

_Instantaneously, ten feet ran up the stairs into Vector's room. Over the bed stood Iris with a first-aid kit lay open. On the bed, there lay a motionless Vector surrounded by blood-soak sheets and a knife._

_Rio's instincts took over next as she rushes to the bedside._

_"Alito, Gilag go get some clean sheets. Mizeal," she looked around the room, "Where's Mizeal?"_

_"I think he went to his room," replied a scared Durbe. Rio was scary when she was mad and she was mad right now._

_"Uuugh, Durbe you go make some tea then. Reginald come here and help me with Vector. You too Iris."_

_A good while of asking 'why are we helping him?', 'why did you want tea?' and 'why haven't we taken him to hospital?' later, Vector was all patched up and lying on clean sheets breathing. Even if his breath was shallow, he was still alive._

_Afterwards, Vector was questioned as to what happened. He admitted that he was thinking about killing himself but he didn't remember actually doing it. No one knows what happened._

Most days since, the same thing has happened so everyone had been keeping a close eye on him. Today was no different.

**7:29**

Suddenly, a sharp pain echoed up his feet through his whole body and it felt as if he was being dragged down. Then the mysterious force turned him round as he saw a knife lying on his bed.

He knew he must dreaming by now because all sharp objects were under lock and key in the kitchen. He knew he'd wake up any moment and find it had just been a bad dream. He knew this wasn't real and ge was safe. Or did he? Deep down he knew something strange was going on and it was real.

Then it went dark.

 **8:51**  
  
His eyes opened and he blinked a few times before sitting up. His eyes scaned the room as he saw a note sitting on his dresser. It read:  
  
We patched you up again. Try not to do it again and get your but to school on time.  
Rio  
  
Unwillingly, Vector changed into his uniform and grabbed a lunch. He'd leave the house in plenty of time; he didn't need Rio annoyed with him any more thab she already is.

**8:58**

"Yuma, hey, wait up"

"We've got to get to school Vector." 

"I know, we'll go the Ray way!" 

Without a response from Yuma he dragged him off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to update as soon as possible


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now other worldly goings-ons (if that's how you say it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.

His talks with Enna were alway informative even if they were only ment to aggravate him. It was a random event probably just when Enna was feeling bored or needed to torment someone that she would come and stand on his private balcony. They would then start threatening each other before the conversation turned into sad attempts at annoying the other. She always got the last word in.

Their last encounter was more unnerving than previous ones.

She was staring at the sunset: her figure slightly hunched over the railing. He couldn't see her face when she turn but he could tell she was smiling. A smile he knew all too well. She knew something he didn't. Her soft features were shadowed as she spoke - the sun ever bright.

"My children," her eyes danced with pride, "they will meet very soon. I can feel it."

All the events were still fresh in his mind as he paced his quarters. Concentrating on one event to ignore another just made him want to switch it round. None of his tasks had an easy answer.

First, there was Astral. His precious pawn. Well he was more like the horse with the mind of pawn. That's if he thought of his world as that silly games humans play. It was a piece of good luck on his part that Astral was so easy to manipulate. His ancient spell book weren't even needed.

During their talk, he had threatened to set Astral on Enna - like the dog he is. Her response was good luck with that. Apparently she'd had one of her goons (or goonesess) guarding the door. Their task was to duel anyone who attempted to get in and they were doing a good job. Astral had normally always been reporting for an order by now. Really, he should go help but he had way too much on his mind at the moment.

The next problem was more complicated as Enna had been hiding behind her pawns for years they were well trained. Most Astral or Barian citizens wouldn't stand a chance against his soldiers but these were trained. Not only were her pawns stronger but she had been gathering her Knights and Bishops.

His forces wouldn't stand a chance. That was why he had to stop the meeting of the four. If they did meet, they would realise his lies. Everything he had built his life on was easily broken by them.

It was their combined power which could banish a soul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between Enna and Eliphas is like on the last episode. Anyone know what those 'soldier' things are Eliphas controls I don't so I just called them soldiers. I just used it as an excuse to rewatch the episode. Somehow Eliphas knows about chess to probably from one of those portal looking Glass things.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope it's ok. Thanks for reading it. I've had this idea for a while now but just in my head so it's nice to share it. I don't know when I will be ablw to update since I'm writing in my spare time. Cliffhangers for all the scenes except the first one.


End file.
